


We Like, We Love

by somomos



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay Panic, Hweseung is a Gay Disaster, Jaehyun is just a disaster, M/M, Slice of Life, based off the Good Bam MV, theres too much swearing to be rated g for gay panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somomos/pseuds/somomos
Summary: They wander into the cool October night. Hweseung feels warm despite the chill and he smiles happily at his friends. God, he’s lucky he met these assholes. He’s lucky Seunghyub took him under his wing and introduced him to Hun and Jaehyun. They suck, but they’re also the best people Hweseung’s met.It also helps that Jaehyun’s smiles light up Hweseung’s world like some dumb love song.---Or the boys go out and Hweseung is struck by how pretty Jaehyun is.





	We Like, We Love

**Author's Note:**

> *bursts into n.fia with starbucks* sup fellow nerds i am here after years of resisting nflying.
> 
> this is entirely self-indulgent and based off the good bam mv because i just felt SO SOFT and could not get it out of my head. this is also dedicated to @/eommabubbles on twitter, who dragged me to see them busking a couple weeks ago and kim jaehyun stole my heart the bastard
> 
> pls enjoy this humble offering

When Hun suggested they go somewhere different tonight, it was, understandably, met with hesitation.

“But why?” Seunghyub asked. He didn’t look opposed necessarily, just confused. “We’re already having fun, right?”

They were indeed having fun; Jaehyun had pulled out some board games and the TV had some anime they’d all seen a thousand times playing as background noise. It was, by their definitions, a good night. Hweseung liked it well enough.

Hun huffed and rolled his eyes, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “Look, my sunbae told me about this new bar that’s supposed to be really good. Good vibes, good snacks, and most importantly, _ cheap _ alcohol.”

Somehow, that last bit was enough to get them off their couch to whatever bar Hun’s sunbae had mentioned.

So now they sitting around a small table, kind of awkward, looking around instead of relaxing. Hewseung is practically sitting on Jaehyun’s lap and he has to down his cocktail so he has an excuse for why his cheeks are so red. If Jaehyun notices his embarrassment, he doesn’t let on. Which is very out of character for him. Hweseung reaches for Seunghyub’s drink, crossing in front of Hun who pretends to fall off his stool and into Seunghyub’s lap. Hweseung can feel Jaehyun snickering from the way his knees bounce.

Hweseung doesn’t really know what the plan is. He’s down to allow the night to just happen, but he can’t help but feel antsy. Hun keeps checking his phone, Seunghyub is staring into space, all the while Jaehyun, stupid, distracting Jaehyun, tries to hold Hweseung’s attention any way he can think of.

“Sseunggu, hey, Sseunggu.” Jaehyun pokes at his side and Hweseung squirms. “Who do you like better, me or Seunghyub hyung?”

“Isn’t that Seunghyub’s line?” Hweseung asks, trying and failing to shift away from Jaehyun’s tickling.

“If you say it’s me I’ll let you sit on my lap,” Jaehyun says, as if that is some sort of monumental prize.

“I’m practically on your lap already, hyung.” Hweseung sighs and continues squirming, batting at his hands. _ “Stop _ or else I’m telling Seunghyub.”

“Tell me what?” Seunghyub leans forward on the table, glancing between the two younger men. He sees how Jaehyun’s hands are on Hweseung’s waist and narrows his eyes dangerously. “Don’t molest the baby, Jaehyun.”

“I’m not!” Jaehyun pouts but removes his hands. “He said I’m his favorite hyung.”

“Did not!” Hweseung looks over to Seunghyub in horror, “I didn’t say anything--he just started tickling me.”

Hun snickers and slaps Jaehyun’s shoulder. “Are you turning into Seunghyub hyung now?”

“Hey! I don’t have to put up with this disrespect!” Seunghyub pounds the table with his drink. “I’m leaving. No one appreciates me here.”

Hun takes a drink and rolls his eyes. He calls in the most monotone voice possible, “No, wait, don’t go.”

Seunghyub shoves at Hun and waves down the server. Jaehyun’s cackling in Hweseung’s ear, leg bouncing up and down. The smile that takes over Hweseung’s face is languid, loose. He likes seeing his friends like this. They’re all so busy usually, so stressed that getting together to go out is rare these days. Maybe once winter break rolls around they can do this again.

“Don’t worry, Sseunggu,” Jaehyun whispers hotly in his ear. Holy shit, when the fuck did Jaehyun get so close? “I know I’m your favorite hyung.”

Hweseung feels himself flush from head to toe. He whips his head to look at Jaehyun only to catch him giving Hweseung one of his Fuck Me™ looks before morphing into one of his giant goofy smiles. Jesus Christ, Hweseung has emotional whiplash. “Don’t say shit like that.”

“What? It’s true, isn’t it?” Jaehyun snuggles close, patting Hweseung’s tummy. He giggles a bit and sticks his tongue out at the very obviously upset Seunghyub at the other side of Hweseung. “My soft, adorable dongsaeng. A baby boy.”

“I’ve been to the army, you know,” Hweseung grumbles, but making no move to stop Jaehyun from continuing to pet his stomach, “I could level your ass.”

Hun must’ve overheard because he barks out a laugh and says, “I think Jaehyun would like that too much for that to be a threat.”

Jaehyun just laughs good naturedly and slaps at Hun. Hweseung almost (_ almost _ ) misses the hands on him. It’s fine. Everything’s fine. He doesn’t feel on fire at _ all _ when Jaehyun smiles at him. He doesn’t want to immediately go along with whatever dumbass plan Jaehyun cooks up tonight, no, not Yoo Hweseung, that must be a different Hweseung you’re thinking about. 

“Selfie!” Hun shouts, phone already out and snapping pictures. Hweseung’s positive the first few have his blushing, confused face and probably some stupid face that Jaehyun’s making, but he recovers quickly. Fuck yeah, Hweseung, killing this selfie thing. Jaehyun slips off the stool and behind the rest of the group, pulling them closer together and making stupid faces causing everyone to laugh. Hun huffs in contentment as he swipes through the pictures. He snorts when he gets to the first few and points at Hweseung. “You look so stupid. I’m posting this.”

“No! Hyung, my image! My reputation!” Hweseung reaches over Seunghyub to try and grab the phone from Hun, but it’s too late. His own phone pings with a notification, no doubt his asshole friend had tagged him in it.

Hun snorts and pockets his phone. “What image? You’re baby.”

“Yeah, you’re our baby,” Seunghyub says, grinning like a proud father. Hweseung pouts.

Jaehyun giggles and squishes Hweseung’s cheeks, cooing, “Mochi, mochi baby!”

“I hate you all. I’m fucking 24.”

“Language,” Seunghyub says idly, drinking his beer.

“Yeah, you kiss Jaehyun with that mouth?” Hun asks, evil grin on his face.

Hweseung blushes further and lets out a tiny squeak. “I don’t kiss _ anyone _ with his--I mean, _ my _ mouth!”

“Stop trying to corrupt the baby, Hunnie.” Seunghyub smacks Hun’s hand lightly. He takes a look around the bar and sighs. It’s getting louder and more crowded. It looks like maybe a DJ is setting up in a corner and now it’s actually difficult to make out where the bar is. The servers are probably going to stop wandering around the floor soon too. Seunghyub shifts uncomfortably in his seat while Hun has started frantically swiping through his phone. Hweseung could tell both him and Hun are probably reaching their social limits.

“Wanna bounce?” Hweseung glances around the table. Everyone’s almost done with their drinks and while he’d like to stay longer, he knows they’ll all have more fun if they leave.

Jaehyun shrugs while Hun searches through his phone. Seunghyub looks around again and when someone laughs particularly loud and shrill, he winces. “Yeah, let’s bounce.”

They wander into the cool October night. Hweseung feels warm despite the chill and he smiles happily at his friends. God, he’s lucky he met these assholes. He’s lucky Seunghyub took him under his wing and introduced him to Hun and Jaehyun. They suck, but they’re also the best people Hweseung’s met. 

It also helps that Jaehyun’s smiles light up Hweseung’s world like some dumb love song.

Hun should never be in charge of navigating. This is a Known Fact and yet every time they go out they still let him lead. Seunghyub’s the eldest, logically he should be the one showing them the way. But he seems content following the giggling mess through the twisty streets of Seoul, getting more and more lost. Jaehyun sticks close to Hweseung throughout, pointing out cool shops and cafes they passed, telling Hweseung clearly fake stories about the streets they stumbled through.

“Yah!” Hun finally calls out. He’s standing beneath a neon sign looking absolutely triumphant, like he’d discovered a new continent. “Noraebang?”

“Is it in a basement?” Seunghyub examines the sign critically, peeking through the door for any indication of where the noraebang was.

“Does it matter?” Hun’s already making his way inside, reading the signs that point up towards the rooms.

“Yes, it matters!” Seunghyub follows anyway once he sees Hun head upstairs rather than down. “Remember that one in Hongdae? I’m pretty sure the owner was trying to offer us drugs. Or prostitutes. Dude, I thought we’d get some nasty shit from there.”

“But we didn’t.” Hun calls from the top of the stairs. He looks smug. Seunghyub frowns harder. “Come on, this place looks legit.”

Hun’s right; the noraebang is well maintained and the mood lighting isn’t just light from the TV and some dinky disco ball. Jaehyun orders a round of drinks and some snacks while Hun and Seunghyub figure out the playlist. Hweseung laughs as Hun argues with Jaehyun that, _ no, _ he will not put Carly Rae Jepson’s entire discography in the playlist, they need some _ variety _. They compromise in putting three songs. Hweseung’s impressed. Jaehyun’s either getting better at convincing Hun or Hun’s going soft.

It, unsurprisingly, turns into chaos 30 seconds into the first song. Seunghyub had chosen Panic! at the Disco’s iconic song, “I Write Sins Not Tragedies” like it was still 2005, and everyone goes nuts. Seunghyub’s scream-singing into his mic while Hweseung and Jaehyun compete to see who can hit the high notes (oddly Jaehyun) and Hun plays air guitar. Another 15 minutes is added to their clock, free of charge. Hweseung thinks the owner must be a fan. At some point Jaehyun takes off his boots and put them on his hands and just stands in the corner and screams along to whatever song anyone else is singing. Hun pushes everyone aside when “Black Parade” comes on, every word shouted and acting like he’s actually Gerard Way. Hweseung records the performance and posts it as retaliation for the embarrassing photo. 

Seunghyub forces Hweseung to sing Queen and it’s the one song where no one joins in. The opening chords of “Play the Game” started and Hweseung gets into character. As he sings, he notices Jaehyun sitting in rapt attention, mouthing along to the words. He’s looking at Hweseung like Hweseung’s the one who hung the stars in the sky, the reason birds sing and the world turns. It’s a pretty fucking gay expression. It almost causes him to trip up, but he’s able to recover quickly enough. Hweseung marches in front of the screen, not even needing to see the lyrics anymore. He theatrically points to each of his friends, hitting the high notes easily. In a moment of reckless bravery he leans into Jaehyun’s space and sings the chorus. Jaehyun breaks into the goofiest smile and hangs on every word Hweseung sings to him. It’s too much. He wants to stop singing and just--He just wants to kiss Jaehyun right here in this nice but trashy noraebang in front of their friends.

He doesn’t though.

Hweseung moves away from Jaehyun before he can do something stupid. He finishes the song with an overly dramatic high note and bows to applause. Jaehyun’s the first to move, tackling Hweseung to the couches and the rest of them pile on. 

“Ahhh, Sseunggu, you’re so talented~, we’re so blessed to have you sing for us for free,” Jaehyun coos. Hun laughs and pinches Jaehyun and they all go toppling to the floor.

“Dumbass, your song is up,” Hun says and shoves a mic into Jaehyun’s hands.

Jaehyun grabs the mic, but doesn’t let go of Hweseung. He belts “Party for One” like he’s on stage singing to a sold out crowd. To a certain degree he is. Seunghyub and Hun scream encouragement while Hweseung just laughs along. He fits nicely in Jaehyun’s arms. He fits nicely in this group. 

The minutes count down until they only have enough for one more song. Jaehyun insists on it being “I Want It That Way” while Seunghyub loudly proclaims Journey is the only way to end a noraebang session. Hun just jeers at them both, probably hoping to get them to lose so much time they end up not being able to sing at all. Hweseung flips through the list of songs and inputs a number when no one’s paying attention. Well, Hun is watching, but the only reaction he gives is a smirk. It’s kind of creepy.

Jaehyun screeches and grabs a mic and tambourine, already losing his absolute shit. Hweseung laughs at Seunghyub’s betrayed expression and joins Jaehyun in the screaming. Hun pats Seunghyub comfortingly before grabbing Jaehyun’s mic and singing along too. 

They stumble through the doors laughing and falling over each other. Jaehyun jumps up and down, using Hweseung as a springboard. Hweseung turns to look at Jaehyun with a soft smile and asks, “Hyung, do you want a piggyback ride?”

Jaehyun gasps and nods so fast he probably could give himself a concussion. Hweseung laughs again and crouches. Jaehyun leaps and settles easily onto Hweseung’s back. He runs forward to catch up with the other pair, all while Jaehyun laughs. God, he’s always laughing. Hweseung hopes he never has to live in a world where Jaehyun doesn’t laugh. 

Seunghyub points to a sign to a flower shop. “Yo, insta worthy?”

Hun nods enthusiastically and shoves Seunghyub down and quickly snaps some photos. Jaehyun hopes down and runs over to photobomb their photoshoot. It’s about then Hweseung spots a purikura shop. He smacks Hun and points. It’s still open and looks like there’s only a few people using it from the outside.

It’s not long until they’ve spent the rest of their cash on stupid photos. Hweseung’s counting his money and wincing a bit at the realization he barely has enough for even some convenience store kimbap when Jaehyun grabs his arm and pulls him into another of the photobooths. Hweseung makes a confused noise, but he hears the countdown start. He glances at Jaehyun and sees him making a silly face, so Hweseung does the same. Jaehyun pulls him close again and pinches Hweseung’s cheeks. He does his best to look annoyed, but he’s pretty sure he’ll just look mildly endeared. Right before the final picture’s taken, though, Jaehyun turns Hweseung towards him and squishes his cheeks so much that his lips pucker out. Jaehyun looks like he’s planning on doing something goofy, but when he looks at Hweseung’s lips he freezes.

“Ff-yong?” Hweseung tries to ask. His heart is beating _ so fast _ and he can see Jaehyun’s eyes flickering between his lips and his eyes. Holy crap, is Jaehyun about to kiss him? Oh god, is that going to happen? Is this real life? Shit, does his breath smell?

They’re broken out of whatever this is by the sound of the cartoonish shutter going off. They leap apart from each other with awkward laughs, not looking at each other. They barely look at each other as they edit the photos, just adding stupid stickers and glittery things numbly. It somehow ends up still looking dope as fuck, but the last photo neither of them bring themselves to edit it. The printer whirs and drops the 2 copies. They both reach for the sheets, hands brushing together. Hweseung jerks his hand back, apology on his lips, but Jaehyun’s giving him an awed smile and his copy of the pictures.

(The two of them are so enthralled with each other that they don’t notice Hun and Seunghyub watching from a table not too far over.

“God, they’re both disasters.” Hun shakes his head and goes back to meticulously cutting the stickers.

“As if you’re not the same,” Seunghyub teases.)

“Uhm, thanks.” Hweseung cradles the pictures close to him, blushing like he’s 12 again talking to his first love. “For paying and uh, yeah.”

“Sure!” Jaehyun’s voice cracks and he looks mortified. He clears his throat, ears red. “I mean. It’s no problem. Anything for my Sseunggu.”

“Are you done now?” Hun calls. “Seunghyub hyung wants to go home and watch anime.”

“You’re so boring hyung,” Jaehyun says as he walks over. His ears are a bit pink still but it’s like nothing happened. Hweseung thinks over the interaction and feels himself turn red again. Why. Why does he have to be such a total disaster?

“Shut up, you were crying over an anime, like, last night.” Seunghyub gives Jaehyun the stink eye and pulls Hweseung into his side and starts off towards what must be their apartment.

“Where you watching _ Haikyuu _again?” Hweseung asks Jaehyun. He looks flustered, turns away then nods in response and pouts. Hweseung giggles and reaches out to Jaehyun. “God, you’re so gay.”

“Says the guy who cries watching the opening credits to _ My Hero Academia _,” Hun yells from ahead of them. Hweseung flips him off and laughs at Hun’s offended face.

“Fuck off, _ My Hero Academia _ is a masterpiece and you just have no heart.”

The rest of the walk home is spent like that: relentless teasing and shameless flirting on the part of Hun and Seunghyub. Jaehyun tugs on Hweseung’s sleeve a couple times and points at things that catch his attention. Sometimes he’d say something to rile Seunghyub up and Hweseung gladly joined in the fun. It’s late by the time they find their way home and they all collapse on each other onto their too old, too small sofa. Seunghyub turns on the TV and just queues up the next episode. Jaehyun makes himself comfortable, arms wrapped around Hweseung like an octopus, head nestled on Hweseung’s shoulder. Hun snorts and leans back into the sofa, idly scrolling through Instagram while glancing at the TV every so often. Seunghyub is probably the only one fully engaged right now, but that’s okay. It’s enough to just have his friends by his side. Hweseung’s warm, both inside and out, and his eyes begin drooping from how relaxed he feels. Jaehyun seems to notice because he starts rubbing circles on his belly and says quiet enough for only Hweseung to hear, “It’s okay, Sseunggu, hyung will take care of you. Go to sleep.”

Hweseung hums a bit, head lolling to the side. “Mmkay. Love you, hyung.”

He falls asleep before realizing what he said, before Jaehyun’s brain catches up, before Hun and Seunghyub see how frozen Jaehyun is. He misses Jaehyun silently freaking out, Hun and Seunghyub attempting to stifle their laughter.

But Hweseung had a good night. And everything else, even if he had still been awake, could be dealt with in the morning. Neither of them were going anywhere after all.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/somosins)


End file.
